warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Atomic Angel/Archive 2
Say what now? e.e Why do you think Skye is not worthy of being a staff member? None of those screenies prove Skye is a bad staff member. You're just mad. --EmmatheFoxwing 23:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Come on thy chat. We can talk in PMs. EmmatheFoxwing 00:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Comments Starry, though I appreciate you trying to defend me, please do not comment in such a way to any user that is submitting complaints against me or any staff member. Staff members don't get special treatment and we are subject to the same criticisms any member could be subjected to. This anon may have been slightly uncouth in the comment, but it's nothing that resembles a personal attack against me. If this user has legitimate complaints, they have every right to file them against me. Whenever they choose to actually bring up those complaints, I will adress them. Please do not leave such comments on any persons page in the future unless an actual attack is made. Thanks. 22:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Starry, thanks for making me feel welcome on my first day on the wiki! --Emberstar23 00:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 I has a wittle bitty question... :p Hi friend *huggles*! I was wondering if I could have the name and description of your current charart for a fanfic and a Roleplay site? I really like the way it looks! May StarClan light your path!--Featherstorm9678 21:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Re: She's one of my favourite characters. 83 23:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I hate him as much as Saduke. They just annoy me. 23:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Eh. All the Uchiha's seem to annoy me. 23:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Aww, Starry, that was so sweet. I really appreciate it. (hugs) But don't worry. I know I probably should be down, but really I can't be bothered to care. I don't let anyone get to me via the internet. In the end, faceless internet personalities don't effect me in the slightest. I want to make nice, especially since a few of these people have been my friends inthe past, but if they choose to dislike me for standing up for what I believe to be right, it's no skin off my nose. Thank you for always standing up for me, though. It's really touching and I'll always appreciate it. 22:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Random title that has no relevance to what I'm saying Yo, you still doing Mothpelt? Just wondering. 04:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) i did vandalis, u better undo it yeahhh 16:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: If I'm near my computer, sure. 22:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll be around a bit today. I couldn't get on yesterday because I had to pull a double shift at work. I'll keep an eye out for you logging into chat and talk to you then. 14:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Mommy! did feather tell you? Signature Request I'd like a sig, so here it is: Apples taste good, - Link: User:Appleclaw03, and so do I! - ''Link: User talk:Appleclaw03, Font: Times New Roman, red, subtitle Thanks! Apple's Talk 21:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Then.. this: Apple- Link: User:Appleclaw03, Font: Times New Roman, green claw - ''Link: User talk:Appleclaw03, Font: Times New Roman, red Apple's Talk 22:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Here: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Appleclaw03/Sig Apple's Talk 23:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! It lookes great! Appleclaw 00:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Uhhhh :) I saw your story//summary on Shelly's page. I really liked it, it looks really interesting. I think you're a great writer <3 Camrynn 23:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC)